Jeff Glen Bennett
Jeffrey Glenn "Jeff" Bennett (born October 2, 1962) is an American voice actor, best known as the voice of Johnny Bravo in the series of the same name. When voicing Johnny, he made his voice sound like that of Elvis Presley. He is also famous for voicing Petrie in The Land Before Time series from the second film onward and voicing the father in the hit Cartoon Network series Dexter's Laboratory. Bennett also took over for two actors who played different characters in the Star Wars series: as Jango Fett who was originally portrayed by actor Temuera Morrison and as Count Dooku who was originally played by Christopher Lee in Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter. Bennett also played Jango Fett for Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds. Bennett has been listed "among the top names in the voice-over field". He is currently the voice of Dorkus in Planet Sheen, the spin-off series of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and Kowalski in The Penguins of Madagascar, the spin-off series of Madagascar. Career Bennett voices various characters in movies, TV shows, and video games. His best-known voice role is in Johnny Bravo as the main character of the same name. When voicing Johnny, Bennett impersonates Elvis Presley. He also had guest roles in live action shows, including Freddy's Nightmares and Married...with Children. As of 2011, he is voicing the Joker and other characters on Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Dorkus on Planet Sheen, Keswick, Larry and Ollie on T.U.F.F. Puppy, Kowalski on The Penguins of Madagascar and Red Tornado on Young Justice. Some of his roles, he is known for doing well- British accents towards some character roles that he voiced. Filmography Animated roles * Adventure Time - Choose Goose * Afro Samurai - Hachiro / Foo * American Dad! - Additional Voices * American Dragon: Jake Long - The Huntsman /Jonathan Long / Councilor Kulde / King Hammer / Additional Voices * Animaniacs - Baloney / Baynarts "Charlton" Woodchucks / Furman Flaxseed the Candy Store Owner / Henry III of France / Sherlock Holmes * Baby Felix & Friends - The Professor * Batman: The Animated Series - H.A.R.D.A.C. * Batman: The Brave and the Bold - Joker / Red Hood / OMAC / Batman (singing voice) / Captain Marvel / Abra Kadabra * Batman Beyond - The 2-D Man / Stuart Lowe * Ben 10: Alien Force - Magister Labrid / Forever Knight / Azmuth / Ghostfreak Zs'Skayr) / Ultimo / Kraab / Rath (On Azmuth) * Brother Bear - Fish (uncredited) * Bonkers - Jitters A. Dog * Bump in the Night - Gloog * Camp Lazlo - Raj / Samson Clogmeyer / Commander Hoo Ha / Fred the Walrus / Additional Voices * Codename: Kids Next Door - Mr. Boss / Mr. Fizz / Destructo Dad / Additional Voices * Class of 3000 - Principal Luna / Jan the Janitor / Sunny's Loch Ness Monster * Dan Vs. - Additional Voices * Dexter's Laboratory - Dexter's Dad / Adult Dexter * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera - Sergio / Se?or Siniestro * Extreme Dinosaurs - Additonal Voices * Fanboy and Chum Chum - Boog / Mr. Mufflin / Duke / Dr. Acula / Mist Monster / The Dollarnator / Secret Shopper / Manartica * Fish Hooks * Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends - Bendy / Adam / Moose / Bloppy Pants * Green Eggs and Ham - Sam-I-Am (PC version) * Gravity Falls * Freakazoid! - Lord Bravery / Candlejack / The Huntsman * Futurama - Additional Voices * Histeria! - Lucky Bob, Napoleon Bonaparte * Disney's House of Mouse - Smee * LEGO Hero Factory - Xplode/nervous citizen * The Looney Tunes Show - Nasty Canasta * The New Woody Woodpecker Show - Sarge Hogwash (from Chilly Willy cartoons on 2001 and 2002) * Gargoyles - Brooklyn / Owen Burnett / The Magus/ Lulach / Vinnie Grigori * Jake and the Never Land Pirates - Smee * James Bond Jr - I.Q. (Horice Boothroyd III), Scumlord, Nick Nack * Johnny Bravo - Johnny Bravo * James and the Giant Peach - Additional vocalist * Kid vs. Kat - Henry, Additional Voices * Lilo & Stitch: The Series - Dr. Hamsterviel / Slick / Experiment 020 * Maya and Miguel - Andy's Father / Todd * Megas XLR - Zarek * Mighty Ducks - Duke L'Orange * Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins - Johnny Cage * Planet Sheen - Dorkus * Pepper Ann - Craig Bean / Dieter / Pink Eye Pete * Phantom 2040 - Maxwell Madison * Pound Puppies (2010 TV Series) * Queer Duck - Rev Vander Gelding / Additional Voices * Regular Show - High Five Ghost * Road Rovers - Blitz * Rugrats - Additional Voices * Shaggy & Scooby Doo Get a Clue! - Dr. Phibes * Shorty McShorts' Shorts - Frankie / Train Conductor (of the Boyz on Da Run 4-Parter) * Space Goofs - Bud / Stereo * Tak and the Power of Juju - Chief Zogsnob / Traloc / Gremlin Juju * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius - Dr. Sydney Orville Moist / Travoltron / Additional Voices * The Batman - Ragdoll / D.A.V.E. / Killer Moth * The Emperor's New School - Papi Pepikrankenitz / Security Cam / Ipi / Topo, Tipo and Upi / Additional Voices * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee - Cletus / Additional Voices * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack - Peppermint Larry / Additional Voices * The New Batman Adventures - Jack Ryder / The Creeper / Jonathan Crane / The Scarecrow * The Paz Show - Pappy * The Penguins of Madagascar - Kowalski / Additional Voices * The Powerpuff Girls - Ace / Big Billy / Grubber (of The Gangreen Gang) / Major Man / Additional Voices * The Proud Family - Joseph (in the episode, "7 days of Kwanzaa") * The Schnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show - Pith Possum / Tex Tinstar * The Weekenders - Pizza Guy / Tish's father * Time Squad - Jeremiah Tuddrussel / Johannes Gutenberg / Townsperson Leader * Transformers: Animated - Prowl / Ultra Magnus / Captain Fanzone / Angry Archer / Soundwave / Mixmaster * T.U.F.F. Puppy - Keswick / Larry / Ollie / Renton * Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? - Principal Madman / Additional Voices * Xiaolin Showdown - Clay Bailey / Master Monk Guan / Additional Voices * Young Justice - Red Tornado, T. O. Morrow, Abra Kadabra, Alfred Pennyworth Video game roles * 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue - Dipstick * Baldur's Gate series - Xan / Drizzt Do'Urden / Cespenar * Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks - Azmuth / Bellicus / Ghostfreak * Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction - Azmuth / Kraab * Bioshock - Dr. Steinman * Fallout - Loxley * Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers - Sam / Uniform Officer / Artist / Bruno / Lucky Dog Vendor / Motorcycle Cop * Ghostbusters: The Video Game - Spider Witch's Victim * Kingdom Hearts - The Mayor of Halloween Town (Kingdom Hearts) / Lock, Shock, and Barrel / Smee / Merlin / Lumiere / Bashful * Quest for Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness - Dr. Cranium / Igor / Bonehead / Ad Avis * Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast and Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy - Jedi Knight as Kyle Katarn / Star Wars: Force Commander as Brenn Tantor * The Legend of Spyro trilogy - Cyril the Ice Guardian Dragon / Sparx's Dad (Flash) / Mole-Yair / Scratch * The Lost Vikings II - Baleog the Fierce * Toonstruck - The Carecrow/ Jim / Spike / Woof / Outhouse Guard / The Robot Maker * X-Squad]] - Judd * Transformers Animated - Prowl Category:Cast